The present invention relates to an optical disc recording/reproducing system, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for the successive reproduction of information recorded on both sides of a disc.
Generally, an optical disc recorder/reproducer is used for recording or reproducing information on one or both sides of a disc. In most cases, since the amount of information capable of being processed on both sides of a disc is double that of one side, one-sided discs handle audio information only, whereas using both sides allows for not only audio information but also video information. The successive reproducing function is adapted when information is recorded on both sides.
Conventionally, for normal seating of a disc adjacent to a pickup (i.e., the disc is placed such that the downward side is side A which is the first side reproduced, and the upward side is side B which is reproduced second), the read-in area of side A is read out using the pickup controlled by a feed motor and servo circuit. Then, the information area of side A is read out and reproduced to its outermost circumference. Thereafter, to reproduce side B, the pickup is transferred to the innermost circumference of side B (upper side). Like the reproduction of side A, the read-in area and information area of side B are read out and reproduced using the pickup to the outermost circumference. At this time, a problem occurs in that after performing the reproduction of side A, no substantial reproducing signal is generated while transferring the pickup to reproduce side B.